Lucy
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: Stella has a teenage daughter as well as Leanne and Eva, it could be either a one shot or I can continue, it all depends on review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok another new fic, for those of you who have read belong, and Jodie, you's will notice that they are also in here too :P Please review, I'm not entirely sure if I'm just gonna leave this as a one shot, or continue it, let me know what you's would like :)**

"Get out of the bathroom Lucy! Some of us have to get ready too you know!" Eva yelled pounding her fists on the door. Her blonde her was in a mess over her face and she was still wearing her nightwear.

Stella walked along the hall and stopped with hands on hips: "What are you shouting about? The whole street has probably heard you!"

Eva: "That stupid little sister of mine! Mum, I'm gonna be late for work if she doesn't hurry up"

Stella knocked gently on the door: "Come on Lucy, get a move on please"

Lucy opened the door and Eva pushed passed her and slammed the door behind her.

Lucy screwed her face up: "What's her problem?"

Stella just shook her head and continued downstairs, Lucy following behind her once she had grabbed her backpack.

As Lucy sat eating her toast, Stella stood giving her a lecture.

Lucy: "Mum, I get it, I won't skip school again ok!"

Stella: "You don't even seem that bothered about it"

Lucy shrugged: "It's just school, but look, I won't do it again"

Stella pointed her finger at her sternly: "You better not, otherwise you're grounded for a month!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to eat her toast. A knock at the door caused Stella to leave the room and arrive back shortly with Leanne in tow.

Leanne: "Morning Lucy" she smiled.

Lucy grumbled something incoherantly at her which got her a glare from her mother. When Eva entered the room the two sisters sat chatting amongst themselves as if the oldest sister wasn't even in the room. That was about the only time Lucy and Eva got on, they both had a mutual hatred of Leanne.

"Right I better head off, I've to meet Chelsea and Jodie at the factory, Carla is going to give us a lift in" she said as she got off the couch and grabbed her bag.

Leanne: "You still hanging around with Chelsea?" she said with a bit of attitude.

Lucy: "Yeah, what's it to you?" she answered back with a slight bit of aggression in her voice.

Leanne shrugged: "Nothing I suppose"

Eva: "Come on Lucy I'll walk you along"

Lucy nodded: "Ok, bye Mum" she went over and gave Stella a kiss on the cheek and her and Eva left.

Leanne: "Why do they two hate me so much?" she asked slightly hurt.

Stella put an arm around her comfortingly: "Don't worry about it they'll come around soon enough"

Lucy and Eva walked along the cobbles in silence, as they arrived outside the factory, Carla, Chelsea and Jodie exited through the front doors.

Eva: "I'll see you later"

Lucy smiled: "Bye"

Chelsea: "How are you then?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Lucy: "I'm fine, how much trouble did you's get in for skipping school then?"

Chelsea moaned: "I'm grounded for the rest of the week"

Jodie: "Me too, what did you get?"

Lucy smiled: "Nothing, told not to do it again" she said with a slight smirk.

Chelsea: "Ughh you are too lucky!"

Carla: "Come on girls, lets get a move on"

When the pulled up at the school Carla turned to the three girls in the back: "No skipping today, either three of you's, understand"

Jodie: "Yes Aunt Carla"

Chelsea: "Yes Mum"

Lucy: "We won't Carla"

Lucy was close to Carla. In fact with all the Connors. She had been friends with Jodie and Chelsea for a couple of years and the three were inseperable, they were like family to her now. And as much as Stella hated Carla, she couldn't deny that she was good to her daughter.

As Carla drove off Jodie turned to the two girls: "So, we going in today?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Chelsea: "Hell no!" she laughed.

They both turned to Lucy who stood awkwardly looking at the two of them: "I don't know, maybe we should go in"

Jodie: "Aw come on don't be such a killjoy"

Lucy: "I'm not, its just my Mum trusted me not to do again, plus you heard your Mum, Chelsea"

Chelsea: "I don't care, more grounding is better than going in for a hellish day of tests"

Lucy: "Oh my god I forgot about the tests! Screw it, we're not going"

Jodie put an arm around Lucy: "That's what I like to hear" she grinned.

Jodie handed Lucy her phone: "Right come on, phone in for Chelsea"

Lucy raised her eyebrows: "What do you mean?"

Chelsea sighed: "Phone in and tell them she's sick, thats the mistake we made last time, that way they wont know any different, and you have my Mum down to a tee with your impression of her, so you can phone for me, I'll phone for you and Jodie"

Lucy: "Do you not think they'll be able to tell?"

Jodie: "No way, they've met my Aunt Carla a hundred times because her daughter is a tearaway, we don't have the problem, they'll never know the difference"

Chelsea: "I am not a tearaway!" she said offended.

Lucy: "You're totally a tearaway, now shut up so I can phone"

Once the phone calls were made they all headed off to the local park, where they spent most of their time outside of school. Lucy shivered as she sat on the swing, if she had known they weren't going to be going on she would have dressed more appropriately. She had a short skirt with a thin pair of black tights on, a white blouse and thin cardigan which couldn't be buttoned up.

Chelsea: "Do you want one?" she asked holding out a cigarette.

Lucy: "No, I've told you before, I don't smoke, its disgusting" she said annoyed.

Chelsea: "Alright, calm down, who peed in your cornflakes?!"

Lucy just shook her head and swang back and forward in silence. In all truthfullness, she was fed up. She hadn't taken the split between Karl and Stella well. Although he wasn't her Dad, she thought of him as that, and as much as he tried to get to see her, Stella wouldn't allow it. She hadn't spoke to her Mum to tell her how she felt, she wanted to see him, but how would she take it.

The day passed with small chit chat between the three girls, as the sky got a bit darker Chelsea looked at her watched.

Chelsea: "Come on, we better get going home, school got out 20 minutes ago"

They all made their way back to the factory, Lucy was going to Chelseas for dinner and Jodie was away to meet her Mum.

Walking into the factory all the workers turned and looked at the three girls. They exchanged confused glances and headed into the office where they found Stella, Michelle and Carla.

Lucy: "What's going on?"

Stella: "How about you's tell us that, where have you's been?"

Chelsea: "School"

Lucy turned to Chelsea: "They clearly know we've not been so it's pointless saying that, we're just going to get into more trouble"

Michelle looked to Jodie: "Well, where have you's been?"

Jodie looked at her feet, unable to look at her mother: "The park"

Michelle: "You's were all warned! That's it, we've had enough"

Lucy: "I'm sorry, we're sorry even" she said correcting herself.

Carla: "It's not good enough, all three of you are grounded for a month, and that means grounded. You's will all go to school, I'll be taking you's in and walking you's into that building to make sure you's go in...

Chelsea: "Mum that will be humiliating!" she moaned.

Carla: "Don't interrupt me young lady" she said through gritted teeth.

She continued: "You's will come home from school, do your homework, and stay in your room, your phones and laptops will be taken from you's, you's also won't be allowed to watch the television or use your stereos. Am I clear"

Lucy: "Yes Carla"

Jodie grumbled something under her breath and Chelsea just stood with her arms crossed.

Stella: "Move, we're going home" she said and took the young girls arm, leading her out of the factory.

Back in the pub Lucy sat on the couch looking at her feet as Stella paced back and forward in the room.

Stella: "I trusted you! How could you disobey me like that? It's like you want to cause as much trouble as you can!"

Lucy: "Oh yeah, and how would you know what I want?"

Stella: "Excuse me?" she asked, taken aback.

Lucy: "You never ask me what I want, like moving to this stupid street away from my friends, just so you can be closer to precious Leanne!" she spat.

Lucy continued: "And my Dad, I still want to see him, but you've told him he can't see me. Did you ever stop to think that I might still want to see him, ever think that maybe you should ask ME what I want? No, because you're so wrapped up on you're new little life, back with Leanne who could do no wrong, and it's like you forget who me and Eva even are unless you need to shout at us for something, well you know what, I'm sick of it!"

She stormed off out of the room and through the bar to leave the pub when she felt and arm grab her. She looked round annoyed but her face immediately softened when she saw it was Karl. She walked into his embrace and cried into his chest. He turned and looked to Stella who said nothing.

Karl: "Come on darling" he said and put an arm around Lucy's shoulder and led her out of the pub.

Eva walked passed them as she walked into the pub and looked to them, then to her mother.

Eva: "Whats going on?" she asked.

Stella: "Come through" she answered and headed back through, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.

Stella: "Did you know she still wanted to see Karl?"

Eva: "No, why would she after all he's done?!" she said annoyed.

Stella: "Well she still wants to see him, and really I should have asked her, I mean, all but blood, he's still her Dad at the end of day"

Eva: "I suppose, she's still young enough that she hasn't understood quite what hes done, not to the full extent"

Stella: "Yeah, I feel so bad now, this explains so much, her moods, grades dropping, skipping school, why haven't I seen this?"

Eva sat on the couch next to her mother and put an arm around her: "Don't blame yourself Mum, you weren't to know, she could have just been a typical teenager rebelling"

Stella: "I know but she was never like that before, it was all of a sudden, I think the move here tipped it off to start with. Do you resent me for making us move here? She said she feels I'm more interested in Leanne than you's two"

Eva bit her lip: "Well, I dunno, I mean, yeah I suppose I did resent you to start, and I'll never be Leannes biggest fan but I realise why you did. As for being more interested, you do a bit Mum, I know you don't mean it, you're trying to fill up all that lost time and I don't blame you, and I do understand, as much as it annoys me cause it's always just been me and Lucy, but she's still a kid, and in her eyes she just feels pushed to the side because you have Leanne now, and she doesn't understand. Plus as I said she's a typical teenager, so whatever she is feeling, is amplified with hormones flying all over the place" she laughed.

Stella gave a small laugh and wiped away a tear: "What should I do?"

Eva shrugged: "I don't know, maybe just leave her to calm down, Karl will bring her back when she's ready, speak to her then, see if you can get her to understand"

Stella nodded: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" she answered and without a word got up to leave the room. As opened the door to exit the room, she turned back to Eva.

Stella: "Thanks darling"

Eva gave a smile and Stella went back to the bar to carry on with her work.

In the cafe, Karl was sat opposite Lucy who was staring at her milkshake, deep in thought.

Karl: "It's not going to do a trick you know" he joked.

Lucy looked up and gave him a smile: "I've missed you, Dad"

Karl: "Aw I've missed you too baby, I've missed you's all" he said sadly.

Lucy: "Why did you do it?"

Karl: "I don't know, your old mans an idiot I guess, If I could go back and change it I would, in a heartbeat"

Lucy: "Do you think Mum will be mad?"

Karl: "Just apologise when you go back, she might be a bit mad, but you's will sort it, she loves you more than the world, you and Eva"

Lucy: "Not more than Leanne"

Karl: "Just as much as Leanne, you've got to remember that your Mum left Leanne, and now she wants to make it up to her, doesn't mean to say she loves you any less, and it's not Leannes fault either. You should give her a chance, she is your sister"

Lucy: "I suppose so, it still doesn't excuse Mum for not letting me see you though"

Karl: "Listen kid, your Mum was hurting, I treated her badly, all of you in fact, and thats just how she dealt with it, she never meant it to hurt you"

Lucy nodded and sat deep in thought until Karl broke her back out of it.

Karl: "Come on, get that milkshake down you and I'll get you back, eh"

Karl had his arm around Lucy as they walked back into the Rovers, trying to put her at ease, he knew exactly how it felt to be on the recieving end of Stellas temper.

Stella turned to see the two standing there: "You's best go through the back, I'll be through in a minute"

Karl and Lucy walked through to the sitting room where Eva was already sat, Karl sat on the couch but Lucy wouldn't sit. She was terrified to say the least, she wasn't one to disobey her Mum really, she hated being on the end of her temper, it was her bark that was the worst, the bite was nothing compared to it.

Stella came through and shut the door behind her, she stood and looked at Lucy, the young girl raised her head until her eyes met her mothers, and burst into tears.

Stella walked over and put her arms around her: "Calm down, it's ok"

Lucy: "I'm sorry" she managed to choke out.

Stella sat Lucy down on the chair and knelt in front of her.

Stella: "You have nothing to be sorry about, I should be sorry, I didn't even stop to think wether or not you wanted to see your Dad"

Lucy nodded: "I know, Dads explained everything to me, I understand now, and I'm sorry for being such a cow to Leanne, it wasn't her fault"

Stella: "Hey don't worry about that"

Stella turned to Karl with raised eyebrows: "You explained everything?" she asked surprised.

Karl: "Don't look so surprised Stel, I'm not all bad. We had a chat and she realises now"

Stella turned back to Lucy: "I know it seems like since we moved here, that I've been more interested in Leanne, but I'll make sure we start spending more time together ok, you know I love you, don't you?"

Lucy nodded her head: "I love you too"

Lucy moved forward and put her arms around her mother again, Stella wrapping her arms tight around her youngest.

Karl stood up: "Listen I'll get going, I'm glad you's got things sorted"

Stella: "Thanks for that, I'll give you a phone, and we can arrange days that you can see Lucy"

Karl grinned from ear to ear: "That would be great, thanks Stella"

Karl: "I'll see you later kiddo"

Lucy: "Love you dad" she smiled.

Karl: "Love you too angel" he answered before leaving.

Eva: "So, no more skipping school?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head: "No"

Eva: "Good, and no more hogging the bathroom in the morning?"

Lucy laughed as she wiped the last of the tears from her face: "Nice try"

Stella: "Come on, its time you went off to bed anyway, go up and get ready, I'll be up in a minute, better make sure the bars still standing, you know what your grans like, eh" she laughed.

When Stella left the room, Eva went over and gave her younger sister a cuddle: "I know we argue, but you know I love you too"

Lucy: "Of course you love me, I'm the best little sister ever" she giggled.

Lucy: "But I love you too, goodnight sis"

Eva: "Goodnight"

By the time Stella came upstairs, Lucy was already sound asleep.

She placed a kiss on her daughters forehead before turning the light off and leaving her to her sleep.

**Ok thats it, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Was very pleased with the response, please continue to review as it gives me a massive insentive to write! I've decided my next chapter is going to be the corrie fire, but Lucy is obviously going to be in the mix, so if you want to read it, then review, review, review :D**

"Are you almost ready Lucy?" Stella shouted upstairs to her daughter.

"Just coming Mum" she yelled back down.

It had been a few days since they had sorted things, and it was going great in their household. Eva and Lucy were getting on better, and Stella was making more of a point to spend time with her daughter, doing small things like helping with homework, eating dinner with her, chilling in front of the tv for an hour at night, it may not have been much to some but it was doing the world of good for Lucy. They had arranged to meet Leanne in the bistro for lunch, in the hope that maybe the oldest and youngest of Stellas three daughters could start to get along.

Lucy came downstairs in a pair of jeans with her favourite pair of converse, and a bright pink t-shirt that hugged her body and showed off her great figure. Her hair was slightly longer than Stellas, and was held to the side in a clasp. She looked like her mother, the same as Eva and Leanne, but she was Leannes double, though she refused to admit it herself.

Lucy: "Is Eva going to come?" she asked her Mum hopefully.

Stella shook her head and sighed: "She said she had already made plans for lunch, you know what she's like"

Lucy shrugged: "Let her do it in her own time, besides, theres so much bad blood between them that it could take a really long time to sort out"

Stella nodded: "Yeah I suppose thats true. So are you going to be nice?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Lucy: "No I'm going to be horrible, yes mother I'll be nice, she is my sister, I wouldn't have agreed to this lunch otherwise"

Stella smiled: "Good girl, you're getting all grown up"

Lucy: "No I'm not, I don't want to grow up, Peter Pan will be here for me any day now"

Stella laughed: "Good luck with that, come on lets get a move on we don't want to be late"

As they walked along the cobbles to the bistro, Karl came out of Devs and walked their way. Lucy unlinked her arm from Stellas and ran to him giving him a hug.

Karl: "Whoa kid you almost knocked the wind out of me" he laughed.

Karl: "Where you's off to?"

Lucy: "We're meeting Leanne for lunch, are you working today?"

Karl: "Not today, nice day off for me"

Stella overheard and joined into the conversation: "If you want, you can come pick her up later for a while?"

Karl looked at her gratefully: "That would be great, get her about 4? Can take her out for her dinner"

Lucy: "Out for lunch and dinner? Lucky me"

Stella: "That's fine, we'll see you then"

When they got into the bistro Leanne was sitting at the table waiting for them, she stood up the instant she saw them, giving a nervous smile to her younger sister.

The pair approached the table and sat down beside her.

Stella: "Hey love"

Leanne: "Hiya" she smiled.

Leanne: "Hey Lucy"

Lucy gave her a smile: "Hey, how are you?"

Leanne: "I'm great thanks, thanks for coming for lunch"

Lucy laughed: "Are you kidding, free lunch!"

Stella gave her a nudge under the table and a stern glare, Leannes face dropped slightly but Lucy quickly corrected herself.

Lucy: "Plus, you know, be nice to spend time with you"

Leanne lifted her head and smiled: "Yeah, I'm glad you agreed to come"

Lucy nodded: "Yeah, listen, I'm sorry for being such a cow before, you are family after all"

Leanne smiled and you could see tears forming in her eyes: "Hey thats ok, thanks" she choked out.

Stella: "So how about we order something eh" she said picking up a menu.

Lunch went smoothly and Lucy and Leanne got along really well, much to their Mothers delight. Even arranging for Leanne to take Lucy out for dinner along with Nick and Simon at the weekend.

As they sat back in the rovers, Stella put an arm around her daughter and pulled her in close as they sat on the couch.

Stella: "I'm really proud of you" she smiled.

Lucy: "Thanks Mum" she said as she cuddled in, not for long though, as Jason walked through moments later.

Jason: "Hey babe" he said as he bent down and kissed Stella on the lips.

Lucy scowled and moved from underneath her Mums arm and took herself upstairs.

It's not that she didn't like Jason, she did, and she didn't care about the age thing either. She just wanted it to be her Dad that was able to come through the door and do the same, and they could be back to being the family that they had been.

Stella hadn't told Lucy about the events that had happened recently with Karl, she told him she'll be nice to him for the sake of Lucy, but if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, she wouldn't let him see her. She still had a soft spot there for him.

Lucy lay on her bed with her arms streched out either side and sighed deeply closing her eyes. The next thing she knew she was being woken gently by her sister.

Eva: "Hey lazy, sleeping at this time of the day, come on your dads waiting downstairs for you"

Lucy grumbled and followed her sister down to the front of the rovers and rubbed her eyes.

Eva notioned her head towards Lucy: "She was lying sleeping"

Lucy growled at her sister: "I don't feel right"

Stella put a hand on her forehead: "You are a bit hot"

Gloria: "She's looking a bit peaky too"

Stella: "Do you not want to go?"

Lucy shook her head and leaned into her sister, whenever she was ill she went to Eva for comfort. Eva put an arm around her and gave her a small squeeze.

Karl: "That's ok darling, I'll get you another time ok" he said, trying not to look dissapointed.

Eva: "Come on, how about we lay on the couch, share a duvet and watch dvds" she grinned enthusiastically.

Lucy nodded: "Can you come too Mum?"

Stella: "I can't darling, I have to stay through here, I'll pop through though"

Lucy lowered her head dissapointed: "Ok"

Carla walked into the pub and stood at the bar: "God you look about as bad as Chelsea"

Stella: "She ill as well?"

Carla nodded: "Yep, she's lying on the sofa with a basin at her side cause all she's done all afternoon is be sick, Jodie's not been right either, apparently theres bugs going around the school"

Stella turned to Eva: "Stick a basin next to her, just in case" she said quietly.

Eva: "Ew, I will do. Right come on missy"

Carla: "Hope you feel better"

Lucy gave an appreciative smile and followed her sister through the back.

Lucy ended up falling asleep not even half way through the movie so Eva gently woke her and took her up to bed.

Eva walked through to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine before she leaned against the bar resting her elbows on it.

Stella came over and cleared her throat: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Eva: "She's in bed, she fell asleep on the couch so I took her up"

Stella: "Oh, I'm surprised she didn't come through to say goodnight"

Eva shook her head: "She was knackered, she was like a zombie when she went up to bed, tried to get into it fully clothed but I stuck her into pajamas. She looks white as a sheet, couldn't help but feel sorry for her"

Stella: "Yeah, oh well hopefully she'll sleep all night and feel better in the morning"

Eva: "Fingers crossed" she answered hopefully.

Stella was lying asleep in her bed when whispers woke her from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:34am. She sighed and got up pulling on her dressing gown and left her room, walking down the dark hall following the thin strip of light peaking through the bathroom door. She pushed it open gently and found Lucy on her knees with her head hovering over the toilet, Eva sat beside her gently rubbing her back. Lucy lifted her head and looked up at her Mum, her face tear stained, before turning back quickly to be sick again.

Stella knelt down beside her and put her hand onto her back: "I'll take over Eva, you get back to your bed, thanks" she said putting her other hand onto Evas arm and smiling appreciatively.

Lucy threw her head back and sat with her back against the wall.

Stella: "How do you feel?" she asked sympathetically, she hated it when any of her girls were ill.

Lucy: "Awful, I genuinely think if I'm sick anymore it will be my organs im throwing up" she grumbled.

Stella couldn't help but smile at her daughters remark: "Do you want to try and go back to sleep?"

Lucy: "Just another five minutes, just in case"

Stella nodded and got up, grabbing Lucys orange flannel and running it under the cold tap. Once she had wrung it out she sat next to her daughter and gently pressed it onto her forehead.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief: "That feels amazing"

After a further 10 minutes sat on the bathroom floor Lucy announced it was time to go back to bed.

As they got to Stellas bedroom door, Lucy walked on to her own bedroom.

Stella: "Are you not wanting to come in beside me?" she asked surprised. Both Eva and Lucy through their lives always ended up in bed beside their mother when they were ill. Eva had outgrown it now, unlike Lucy.

Lucy: "But Jason?"

Stella: "He didn't stay tonight, I had a funny feeling this might happen so I told him to stay in his own house tonight, come on" she said and smiled softly, holding out her arm for Lucy to come over.

Morning came and Stella woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep, lying on her side with her youngest cuddled in as tight as she could. She quietly moved out of the bed and left the room.

Downstairs Eva and Gloria well already up and dressed.

Stella: "What are you's doing up so early?" she asked confused as she took as seat and poured herself a cup of tea from the pot that was sat on the table.

Gloria: "We figured that with the little one not being well we would open up for you so you could just stay with her, plus you must be tired with being up during the night"

Stella nodded and smiled, not only at the rare kind act of her Mother and Daughter, but at the fact that although Lucy was now a teenager, her Mum still felt the need to refer to her as 'the little one'.

Stella: "Thanks you two, I could actually doing with going back to bed for a couple of hours"

Eva: "Well then you do that, we can handle things down here, plus we want you to be awake for tonight"

Stella: "Oh I'd forgotten about that, the full monty at the bistro. I won't be going, I'm not leaving Lucy when she's not well"

Eva: "Aw Mum come on we've been looking forward to it, it'll be a good laugh"

Gloria: "Tell you what, we'll see how Lucy is later ok, because Emily has already said she'd watch her, pubs shut for the night, be a shame if you missed out"

Stella sat thinking: "Ok, I'll see how she is but if she's still as bad I'm not going"

Eva: "Good, hopefully she'll be better with a decent nights sleep and once shes eaten, now you get back up to bed and get some rest"

Stella laughed: "Ok boss, I'm going"

When Stella went back to her bedroom Lucy was awake.

Lucy: "What are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Stella took off her dressing gown and climbed back into the bed.

Stella: "Your sister and Gran are gonna watch the pub so we can get more sleep"

Lucy smiled and shuffled along the bed so she was cuddled back in again.

It was a few hours later when Stella awoke, she turned to her side but Lucy was nowhere to be seen. She made her way to downstairs following the sound of the television. She pushed the door open to the living room and there was Lucy curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Stella: "When did you get up?" she asked as she took a seat at the table.

Lucy: "About an hour ago, I figured I should just leave you to sleep, Gran made me soup and Eva's been fussing over me" she smiled.

Stella: "Yeah if only you's could get on this well all the time. How do you feel?"

Lucy shrugged: "I'm not bad, better than I was, but I still don't feel great"

Stella went over and placed her hand on her forehead: "You're still a bit hot, well you and I can have ourselves a lazy day in front of the telly then" she grinned.

Lucy: "That sounds good, but you're going out later, yeah?"

Stella shook her head: "No I'm going to give it a miss, I'll stay in with you"

Lucy sat up: "No Mum, I'll be fine at Emilys, you need a night out, you'll have a good time and if I really need you I'm only 5 minutes away"

Stella couldn't help but smile at her, even when she was ill and probably wanted nothing more than to stay with her Mum all night, she put others before her.

Stella: "Ok, I'll go out, but only if you're sure?"

Lucy nodded and lay back down with a grin on her face, satisfied with Stellas answer.

The time came for them all to go out, so Lucy wrapped her blanket around her and put on a pair of slippers. Eva came into the room and looked her up and down.

Eva: "You're not actually thinking of leaving the house looking like that are you?"

Lucy: "I couldn't really care how I look, I'm only going two doors down anyway, we're not all as vain as you sis"

Eva stuck her tongue out at her younger sister and continued to put her jacket on.

Stella: "Right we ready to go?"

Stella dropped Lucy off at Emilys and went off to the bistro, she found it difficult to enjoy herself at first knowing her youngest wasn't well but she soon managed to get caught up in the atmosphere, though not for long. Sunita came over verbally attacking Stella, blaming her for Dev changing his mind, Leanne eventually had enough of her drunken slurs and threw her out. Stella sat silently for a small while longer then eventually got up, putting her back over her shoulder.

Eva: "Oh Mum you're not going are you? Don't let that silly cow ruin your night"

Stella: "Look I've got a bit of a headache, I'm going back for a nice hot bath, plus I'll be happier knowing your sister is comfy in her own house and bed"

Leanne: "We understand, go on, give Lucy my love"

Stella: "Will do love, enjoy your night"

Once Lucy had been collected she took her back home, Lucy going straight to bed because she was so tired, she was asleep by the time Stella went to go in her bath.

Stella lay relaxing in her bath, the music filling her ears as she lay soaking with her eyes shut, comforted by the thought that her youngest was down the hall in her bed resting, totally unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

**Done :) Please review folks :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Well here is the fire! Please, please review, I put so much into this, ending is a bit poop but I had no idea how to end it! Will try and get next chapter up ASAP, I never seem to tire of writing for this fic :) Again, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll love you forever :)**

A high pitched beeping woke her from her slumber, she sat bolt upright in her bed unable to see anything in front of her. Realisation of what was going on hit her like a tonne of bricks and she immediately panicked. She was coughing violently as the thick smoke filled her lungs. She grabbed her stuffed teddy bear that sat on the table at the side of the bed and put it to her face covering her nose and her mouth. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she stood up trying to find her bearings. Although she had been in that room a thousand times she suddenly found herself totally disorientated and started fumbling around trying to find the door. Walking forward she hit her wardrobe with enough force to make it unsteady, as she turned away she heard a sickening creak and before she could move any further she fell to the ground with the wardrobe on top of her. She lay feeling the blood trickle down the side of her face before everything went black.

As Stella stood in the bathroom pulling on clothes and wrapping a towel around her head the room went dark and the stereo that was sat on top of the wash basket went off. She sighed to herself before realising the fire alarm was going off. Looking to the bottom of the door she saw the smoke slowly pour through. She opened the door only to be greeted with a wall of smoke, putting her arm over her nose she called out her daughters name. When no reply came she made her way through the smoke to find Lucy in a heap on the floor with the wardrope on top of her. She managed to pull her from underneath and picked her up as much as she could, struggling to the top of the stairs only to realise there was no way down. Using all She the strength she had, she pulled the young girls limp body into her bedroom closing the door behind her. She lay her down gently on the floor stroking her head.

"It's gonna be ok baby" she said as tears started to escape her eyes.

"HELP" she screamed over and over, but to no avail.

Outside the rovers a crowd had gathered, Eva, Gloria and Leanne included.

"Someone has to go in there!" Eva screamed hysterically.

"No one is going in there, we have to wait for the fire department" Paul answered back.

Karl approached the scene, and upon realising that Stella wasn't there, and the worried faces of her family, his face went white.

Karl: "What's going on?" he stuttered out.

Gloria: "Stella and Lucy are in there and no one is doing anything!"

Karl: "Oh no, I thought Stella was with you's at the bistro?"

Gloria: "She went home, picked up Lucy on the way" she said her voice shaking.

Karl: "Someone has to go in there!" he said moving forward.

Paul stepped in front of him: "No one goes in, the fire department will be here and they will deal with it, there might not even be anyone in there"

Eva: "They wouldn't have went anywhere else, Lucy wasn't well!" she cried.

Norris: "Look!" he pointed up to the room where Stella was pounding her fists on the window.

Karl decided enough was enough and moved round the back of the crowd and to the back of the pub, forcing open the back door. He hastily made his way up the stairs and into Stellas room.

Stella was away from the window in a heap on the floor cradling her daughter.

Karl went up to the window himself and tried to force it open.

Eva: "Look, Karl is up there!"

Toni turned to Paul: "We have to go in, we can't leave them there"

Paul: "No we have to wait!"

Toni: "Paul there is a kid in there! I'm not having that on my conscience. Someone get me ladders!" she shouted.

Gary arrived with the ladders a few short minutes later and propped it up against the front of the pub.

Toni: "Right I'm going up there"

Paul stopped her: "No you're not, I'm going"

He climbed the ladders and made his way along the ledge, and after much force managed to get the window open. He climbed inside and quickly made his way to the three figures on the floor of the room.

Stella: "Get Lucy out of here" she choked, her eyes heavy.

Paul nodded and picked up the young girl putting her over his shoulder and climbing back out and down the ladder.

Eva, Gloria and Leanne rushed over as an ambulance arrived.

Leanne put her hand to her mouth at seeing how bad her youngest sister was. Her face was black from the smoke apart from the red that was matted into her hair and down her face.

Paramedics worked quickly and put her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Leanne: "Who's going to go with her? They need to go now!"

Gloria: "Eva, you and Leanne go with Lucy, I'll wait for your Mum to get out, it's gonna be ok" she said unsure of her words.

Eva nodded and went into the back of the ambulance, grabbing her younger sisters hand as tears streamed from her face.

As the ambulance sped off, another arrived, just in time as Stella was being brought down the ladder. She was had lost conciousness and her body was limp. Toni went back in and got Karl, bringing them both down to safety.

Karl rushed towards Stella and Gloria and got into the same ambulance as them both.

In the hospital, Lucy was on a bed wired up with an oxygen mask over her face, Leanne and Eva outside the door sick with worry.

When the doctor came out Eva and Leanne looked to him for answers.

Dr: "Your sister is stabilized for now, but she is in a bad way, not only has she had a serious head injury, her brain has also been starved of oxygen for a long time, and I'm almost certain her right arm is broken, but we won't know until we can do x-rays. I'm afraid you's may have to prepare yourselves for the worst, she is in critical condition, I'm really sorry"

As he walked off Eva collapsed into Leannes arms, sobbing so hard her body shook, Leannes eyes also streaming.

Leanne did her best to compose herself: "Come on now eh, she needs us to be strong, she's a fighter Eva, she'll pull through, I know it"

Eva wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head: "You think so?"

Leanne: "She has to, who's going to keep us from arguing all the time?" she laughed, trying to find a bit of humour in such a horrible situation. Eva gave a small laugh as more tears ran down her face.

Leanne: "Look do you want to sit with her, and I'll go and see how Mum is? Or you can go?"

Eva shook her head: "No you go, I'll stay with her"

Leanned nodded and gave her sister a tight hug before walking away to find her Mum.

Eva sat on the seat next to the bed and gently took her baby sisters hand.

Eva: "Hey baby girl, it's me. Look you can't leave us, I don't know what I'd do without you, I know we argue but I love you so much" she choked out.

"Who's going to sit and watch movies with me when I'm ill, and listen to my constant moans about the silliest things, making me smile when I'm sad. We need you here, and even though I say different sometimes, you're the best sister anyone could ever have" she cried, unable to say anymore she put her head down onto the bed and broke down, no longer able to keep the tears at bay, not letting go of Lucy's hand.

Leanne walked into the room where Stella was laid on a bed with an oxygen mask over her face, Gloria by her side.

Gloria stood up and embraced Leanne in a hug: "How is she?" she asked.

Leanne shook her head and tears slowly formed: "Not good, she's in critical condition, they said we have to prepare ourselves for the worst"

Gloria put her hand to her mouth and took a step back, allowing her legs to give way so she was back on the seat.

Gloria: "She's going to die?" she whispered slowly, not believing the words.

Leanne: "I don't know, I don't believe she'd go without a fight though, she could beat this"

Gloria nodded: "Yeah you're right, she won't, she can't" she rambled.

Leanne: "How is Mum?" she asked.

Gloria: "Doc says she's going to be fine, she'll be awake shortly"

Gloria: "Oh my god, how am I going to tell her about this?" she exclaimed getting herself worked up.

Leanne: "Hey calm down, it's ok, we'll be here" she answered, trying to give her comfort.

In the bistro everyone was sat around, ashen-faced talking quietly amongst themselves.

Kylie put down the phone and returned to the bar where Carla and Michelle were sat.

Carla: "Have you heard how they are?" she asked quietly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Kylie: "Stella and Karl will be fine, but Lucy is in critical condition, they've been told to prepare theirselves for the worst" she replied solemnly.

Michelle: "Oh my god, the poor girl"

The door to the bistro opened and a loud clap was heard, before others turned and joined in.

Paul: "No need for that, really" he said as himself and Toni approached the bar.

Kylie: "What you's having? These are on me" she said giving them a smile.

Toni: "Honestly theres no need"

Carla: "They could have died if you's hadn't went in, don't be so modest"

Toni: "From what I've heard that young girl and woman could die, if only we'd went in sooner" she said shaking her head.

Kylie: "Woman? I thought Stella was ok?" she asked confused.

Paul: "Didn't you's hear? Sunita was in the living room of the pub, she's in a bad way too"

Michelle: "What the hell was Sunita doing in there?" she asked shocked.

Paul: "We have no idea" he answered, as confused as them.

Back in the hospital Stella was coming round and Gloria sent for Leanne and Eva, but Eva wouldn't leave her little sisters side, so it was up to Gloria and Leanne.

Stella opened her eyes and sat up trying to take the oxygen mask off.

Leanne: "Hey leave that on, you need it" she said said firmly.

Stella shook her head and lifted it: "Lucy" she said and replaced the mask.

Gloria: "She's ok love, just you get your rest"

Leanne looked to Gloria but she gave her a look that made Leanne say no more.

Stella: "Where is she?"

Gloria: "Eva is with her, she's just down the corridor"

Stella: "I want to see her"

Gloria: "No you can't" she said almost too quickly.

Stella immediately knew something was wrong so sat up to move before Leanne stepped forward.

Leanne: "Mum no, you have to stay there"

Stella: "Tell me what's going on then! I want to see my daughter!"

Leanne: "Ok calm down, just lie back again please"

Stella slowly lay back down and Leanne sat on the edge of the bed taking her hand gently.

Leanne: "Lucy is in intensive care, she's in critical condition because of the head injury, and because her brain was starved of oxygen for so long"

Stella sat wide eyed: "But she'll be ok right? She's gonna be ok?"

Leanne: "We don't know" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Stella lay her head back, shutting her eyes tight crying silently before a painful cry escaped from her mouth.

When she had calmed down, the doctors allowed her to go and see Lucy. A nurse helped her into a wheelchair and Leanne pushed her down the corridor to the ICU, with Gloria by their side. Pushing the door open gently they walked into the room, Evas head snapped up and she immediately rushed over to Stella putting her arms around her.

Stella: "How is she?" she asked.

Eva shook her head: "No change. They've got her on medication so she doesn't wake up until she's strong enough"

Stella felt more tears escape her eyes as Leanne pushed her to the side of the bed. She took her daughters hand and rubbed her thumb over back and forward over it.

Stella: "Hey baby, it's Mum" she managed to choke out, but could say no more as the emotions took over.

They sat in the room for about an hour, each of them taking it in turns to speak to her, in the hope that she could hear them. They left shortly after as Stella needed her rest, leaving Eva at her side once again.

The next few days showed no change, Leanne and Eva took it in turns to stay with Lucy until Stella was well enough to go home, then she was there every day too. The news of Sunita had made its way to the family, and Eva and Gloria were convinced it was her who started the fire, though Karl knew different. He hardly went near Lucy, guilt tearing him to pieces. He was let out the same day as Stella and was staying with the family in Kevins house, but he was finding it hard, he was to blame for all this, and his little girl might die because of him.

It had been a week since Lucy had been in hospital and it was Eva who was sat with her when the doctors came in to examine her. Eva stood outside as they done the usual routine, and she knew the answer would be the same as usual.

When they exited the room, Eva couldn't stop herself looking disappointed: "No change?"

The doctor smiled: "Actually there is, we've noticed quite an improvement, we're slowly going to decrease the sedation, she should be awake by tomorrow morning"

Eva: "So, she's going to be ok?" she asked grinning.

Doctor: "She's going to be fine, your sister is a fighter" he smiled.

Eva couldn't help but fling her arms around the doctor who was slightly taken aback: "Sorry, thank you, thank you" she said as she cried tears of happiness.

The doctor smiled and walked away, when Eva turned around she noticed Leanne and Stella walking towards her.

Stella noticed the grin on her face and before she could ask, Eva spoke.

Eva: "That was the doctor, she's improved, they're going to decrease the sedation slowly, she'll be awake by tomorrow morning"

Stella: "She's going to be ok?"

Eva: "Uhuh" she said as she continued crying.

Stella broke down too: "Oh thank god"

The next 24 hours dragged for the family, when morning came, everyone was sat around her bed, waiting for her to open her eyes, even Karl had turned up.

It was about 10am before her eyes started to flicker, slowly opening as she tried to let them adjust to the light.

Lucy: "Mum?" was the first thing she said.

Stella took her hand: "I'm here baby"

She said few words, still trying to adjust to it all. The doctors said it would be best if they left her to rest for the next 24 hours, they had tests to do as well. Scans were done on her head to check if there had been any extensive damage but thankfully there was none, and she was X-rayed to find out her right wrist was broken, and her left shoulder was broken, so casts were put on both arms.

By the time they arrived back the next day, Lucy was already awake and dressed, sitting up on the bed.

Stella: "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling"

Lucy: "I'm sore, I just want to get home, the doctor said I can go today, they need to speak to you first though. I've got different meds for my arms and for the headaches"

Stella nodded: "Well I'll go and see if I can speak to a doctor, and then we'll get you home ok" she grinned, leaning over giving her a gentle hug.

It was tea time when they eventually got away, because of the neurologist wanting to speak to Stella as well about any signs to watch out for with Lucy, and they had to wait on medication too. Once they were satisfied they eventually got away. Eva carried Lucys bag for her and Stella put an arm around Lucy as they walked out to the cab.

"Mum, I'm starving" Lucy said, as they sat in the cab on their way home.

Stella couldn't help but chuckle: "Trust you, you're stomach is never far from your mind"

Gloria: "Why don't we go to the bistro? My treat, we can celebrate" she beamed down at her granddaughter.

Stella: "I don't think that's a good idea, she's just out of hospital Mum, she needs her rest"

Lucy: "I can rest later, food sounds amazing Gran" she smiled.

Pulling up outside the bistro, Eva pulled out Lucys bag: "I'll go and get Karl from the house and drop this in"

Inside the bistro, heads turned seeing Lucy walking in, Leanne rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

Lucy: "Ow Leanne, not so tight" she laughed as Leanne dropped her arms.

Leanne: "Sorry kid, I'm just so glad to see you out"

Lucy: "Thanks, you going to sit and have dinner with us?" she asked.

Leanne: "If you're sure?"

Lucy: "Of course, anyway, its on Gran" she winked and linked her arm around Leannes and making her way to a table.

Once they had eaten there meal, Lucy looked up to the bar and saw Toni, Paul and Eileen.

Lucy: "Is that them?" she asked Eva.

Eva nodded, and Lucy pushed her seat out and stood up, wanting to thank the man and woman who had saved her life, along with her mothers and fathers.

Lucy approached them: "Hi" she smiled.

Toni: "Oh you're out! That's fab news, how are you feeling?"

Lucy: "I'm sore, but I'll live, thank to you's. That's why I came over, if you's hadn't came in, I'd have died, along with my Mum and Dad, so thank you's, from the bottom of my heart" she said, before putting an arm around Toni, and then around Paul, in the best hug she could give considering her casted arms.

Paul looked to Eileen as Lucy walked away: "I know you hate me doing this job, but look at the importance of it, she wouldn't be alive if there weren't people like us"

Eileen just nodded and turned back to her drink.

When Lucy approached the table she didn't bother to sit down: "Can we go now? I'm feeling tired"

Stella: "Of course, we can just head over now" she said standing up pulling on her coat.

Eva: "We'll just finish out drinks and head over, won't be long"

Lucy smiled and turned around and walked out. As she walked out of the Bistro she heard to familiar voices and her head snapped round to see them walking along with the mothers in tow, totally unaware that she was there. It was Carla who seen her first and tapped on Chelseas shoulder, pointing over to Lucy.

Chelsea grinned and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her: "Oh my god, you're ok!"

Lucy: "Yeah get off me though, I'm sore" she laughed.

Jodie came over next and gently hugged her, then Carla, then Michelle.

Carla: "How you feeling kid?"

Lucy: "I'm tired mostly just now, the painkillers have kicked in so my arms and head don't feel to bad, as long as no one squishes them" she said sticking her tongue out at Chelsea.

Stella: "Yeah, we should really get going" she said putting an arm around Lucy.

Michelle: "Well, if you's need anything give us a shout eh"

Stella: "Thanks" she answered, smiling appreciatively.

Lucy: "Text me and you's can come round at some point?" she asked the two girls.

Jodie: "Of course! Feel better soon" she said hugging her again and waving goodbye.

When they got into the house, Stella sat on the couch and Lucy sat curled up with her head on her shoulder and Stella had an arm around her.

Lucy: "I heard about Sunita, do you really think she did it?" she asked Stella without turning around to look at her.

Stella: "I don't know darling, I'd hope not" she answered.

Lucy: "I know things were awful between you's but I don't think she did it, I have no idea why she was in the pub, but Sunita wasn't that much of a cow"

Stella smiled: "You see the good in everyone, don't you"

Lucy shrugged: "It's better than looking at the bad"

By the time Eva, Gloria and Karl arrived back, Lucy was asleep on the couch with her head on Stellas lap.

Eva: "Aw she must be knackered, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

Gloria: "You're Mum and Lucy will take the double bed, I'll take the single bed, and you'll have to sleep on the camp bed, Karl it looks like you'll have to take the couch"

Karl shook his head: "Goes without saying, as long as Lucy is comfortable" he said looking down at her, relief still flooding through his body.

Eva: "Ok, well I'm going to head up anyway, goodnight" she said and went over to her sister and planting a gentle kiss on the sleeping girls forehead.

Stella: "I actually think I'll go up to, get her to bed"

She gently woke her and managed to get her upstairs to bed, both of them drifting off to sleep, both comfortable in the knowledge that they were safe and healthy.

**There we go :) Ciao for now! **

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews :) Please read the note at the bottom x**

Putting down the telephone her face went chalk white, she went over to the armchair and sat down slowly, tears filling her eyes.

Gloria: "Stella, what's wrong darling?" she asked her daughter with concern.

Stella: "It's Sunita, she's dead" her voice croaked.

Eva: "I'm not trying to be funny but I can't feel any sadness for her" she spoke from the couch.

Stella: "Eva" she said annoyed.

Eva: "Well? You and Lucy could have died if it wasn't for her!" she answered.

Lucy: "Shut it Eva" she said and went over to the arm chair, squeezing onto it beside her mother to give her some comfort.

Eva: "Not you as well" she said rolling her eyes.

Lucy: "We can't prove anything"

Eva: "She had the keys!"

Lucy: "I don't care! I'm sorry but there's more to this, Sunita might have done some bad things but she wouldn't do a thing like that, I know it" she said, getting off the arm chair and going upstairs.

Stella: "Did you have to Eva?" she said irritated.

Eva: "What?" she whined with an open mouth, unable to see what she had done wrong.

Stella: "Look we all have our views on what really happened, and arguing about them isn't going to help, so its better we keep them to ourselves, because your sister has had enough to deal with these past couple of weeks!"

She left Eva and Gloria alone in the living room and went upstairs to see Lucy. Pushing the bedroom door open she saw Lucy sitting on the bed with her knees up to her stomach.

Since coming home things hadn't been easy, Lucy had been really badly affected by the fire. Anywhere Stella went, Lucy would go, they didn't know if it was because it had been an eye opener at how unexpected things can happen and she was now scared to lose her Mum, or if it was because she felt safest with her. Whichever it was, it was hard for Stella, she loved her more than the world and wanted to help her through it but everywhere she went, she was there, she needed some space. Lucy was also haunted with nightmares of the fire, many nights Stella had to wake up her screaming daughter from the torment of her dreams.

She sat down on the bed put her hand on Lucy's knee: "You ok?"

Lucy shrugged: "I'm fine I guess"

Stella: "Just ignore your sister, you know what she's like"

Lucy: "She's entitled to her opinion, and to be honest I might be wrong but I just can't see it"

She shifted to get more comfortable and hit her shoulder off the headboard causing her to take a sharp breath in.

Stella: "You should really get some lunch so you can take more painkillers. Don't worry about it, just focus on getting yourself better, that's the most important thing just now"

Lucy nodded: "Yeah I suppose"

Stella: "Come on, I'll take you along to the bistro for lunch" she smiled.

Lucy gave an appreciative smile: "Thanks Mum"

In the bistro Lucy was sat on her own as Stella had went off to the bathroom. Leanne noticed her sitting alone so sat down opposite her.

Leanne: "Hey kiddo, how you doing?"

Lucy: "I'm ok thanks, how are you?" she asked, not really wanting to speak to her at that moment, Sunita was still on her mind.

Leanne: "I'm ok, listen, I wondered if you wanted to come and stay at ours tonight? Simon is staying with his Dad, and Nick will be here till late, so we could have a night in with a movie and food?" she grinned, hoping she would say yes.

Lucy shook her head: "I'm not really in the mood Leanne, thanks anyway though"

Leanne: "Look, I know this has been hard on you, all of this, but you have to give Mum some space"

Lucy scrunched up her face: "What do you mean?"

Leanne: "You've been her shadow since the fire happened, she could do with a night to herself you know"

Lucy: "I didn't realise she felt like that" she answered, hurt.

Leanne: "No it's not like that...

Stella cut her off: "Everything alright?" she asked.

Lucy: "Yeah, everythings fantastic" she answered sarcastically.

Lucy stood up annoyed: "I'm going for a walk" she said before storming off.

Stella turned to Leanne giving her a stern look: "What was that about?"

Walking along the cobbles tears stung Lucys eyes.

_"I haven't been that bad have I? Maybe I have been a bit clingy, but I mean with everything that's went on? I can't believe she went to Leanne, she wants her space, fine, she can have it"_

Her thoughts continued in her head, she was feeling so many emotions, she felt like she might burst. She wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye and pulled either side of her shirt together to keep in a bit of warmth, unable to button it herself. As she walked along she caught sight of Michelle and Carla walking towards her, no doubt on their way back to the factory. She was in no mood for conversation so looked to the ground in the hope that they would get the hint, apparently not.

Carla: "Hey Lucy, how you doing?" she smiled.

Lucy didn't even bother to lift her head: "I'm fine thanks" she answered and continued to walk.

Michelle: "Hey Lucy, wait up, whats wrong darling?" she asked, concerned.

Lucy: "Nothing, I'm fine" she spoke again without lifting her head and went to move again before Carla put an arm around her waist to stop her moving.

Carla: "Come on, you know you can speak to us" she said softly.

Lucy shook her off angrily and lifted her head to look at them, her face by this point was tear stained: "I said I'm fine, now wether I am actually fine or not is none of your business, and I clearly don't want to speak to you's about it ok! So can you's just piss off?" she spat.

Michelle and Carla exchanged glances, both of them had known Lucy for a couple of years and never had she been like this, it was totally out of character.

Lucy went to walk off but Carla ran after her: "Sorry kid, but I'm not willing to do that ok, come on back to the factory with us, you don't have to speak, but don't roam the streets yourself, it's cold"

Lucy sniffed as more tears came, and nodded her head allowing Carla to put an arm around her comfortingly.

In the office at the factory, it was silent apart from the hustle and bustle of the machinists coming back in from their lunch. Michelle sat at her desk, Carla at hers, and Lucy had taken Robs spot as he was off. She swang gently back and forth on the desk chair, saying nothing and not daring to lift her head in case any of them mistook it for an invitation to speak to her again.

Eva walked into the office: "Sorry Miss Connor, but Lucy has ran off so I need to go home" she said quickly, looking to Carla and not noticing her younger sister sitting near Michelle.

Carla nodded her head in the direction of Lucy and Evas head snapped round, before running over and kneeling in front of her.

Eva: "Hey, what are you doing eh? Mums worried about you, said you stormed off, you could have at least answered your phone and let us know you were ok" she said putting her baby sisters face into her hands.

Lucy shrugged, not particularly wanting to speak.

Eva: "Come on, I should take you home"

Lucy shook her head: "I don't want to go home" she cried quietly.

Eva: "Why not? "she asked sadly.

Lucy felt her temper start to rise: "Why should I? Mum needs her space right, I'm her 'shadow', so she's getting her space now, wether she wants it right now or not"

Eva: "Look you know it's not like that, it wasn't meant like that, she's just been through loads Lucy, you can't be too hard on her"

Lucy: "Oh yeah and I've just sat back and had it easy right enough, you know what maybe I have been clingy but it doesn't excuse the fact that she went away and told everyone BUT me!"

Eva: "Oh Lucy come on now, of course she didn't tell you, she didn't want to hurt you"

Lucy: "Yeah well this hurts more, look, just leave me alone" she said and stood up to walk away.

Carla: "No Lucy, come on dont go. Eva go to your Mum, leave Lucy with us, we'll bring her over once she has calmed down"

Eva: "I'm sorry but I'm taking her home just now, come on Lucy"

Lucy: "I'm not coming" she said, adamant that she wasn't moving.

Carla: "Eva just leave her to calm down" she said again, hoping to get through to her.

Eva shook her head, now getting angry : "No, she's coming home with me now" she said and grabbed her sisters arm.

Lucy pulled it back: "Ouch! Are you stupid or can you not see the cast?! It's broken so don't touch it! Now leave me alone!" she cried.

Eva: "No, move, we're going home now" she said taking her arm again, but more gently this time.

Lucy shook her head and sobbed: "No, just leave me just now and I'll come over later"

Michelle: "Eva just leave her, you can see how upset she is" she said gently.

Eva: "Yeah but so is my Mum!"

Lucy put her hand to her head, all the voices around her were starting to blur and she felt dizzy.

Eva turned to see Lucy with her hand on her head and her eyes screwed up. Before she could do anything, Lucys arm had slipped from her grasp and the young girls body slumped to the floor, her body convulsing as her eyes rolled back.

It was Michelle who kicked into action, she ran to Lucy making sure that nothing was at either side that she could hit herself on, she could do nothing else but try to comfort her until it was over. Carla called an ambulance as Eva stood wide eyed, unaware of what to do. Once Carla got off the phone she barked at her to go and get Stella. After a few short minutes, Lucys body relaxed. Michelle turned her on her side, putting her jacket underneath her head.

It was when the paramedics arrived the she opened her eyes to these strangers looking down at her, she immediately panicked and started crying, but Michelle put herself into view.

Michelle: "It's ok Lucy, they're paramedics and they're going to help you ok" she took her hand and ran her finger over it back and forth.

They didn't want her to walk, so put her onto a stretcher and took her outside to the ambulance.

Paramedic: "Are one of you's coming?" they asked.

Michelle: "Her mother" she answered looking around for a sign of Stella.

Paramedic: "Look, we're not waiting so either you come or no one does"

Michelle: "Ok, I'll come" she said climbing into the back of the ambulance, taking Lucys hand.

As the ambulance pulled away, Stella came out of the bistro with Leanne in tow.

Carla ran over to Stella: "Have you not seen Eva?" she asked.

Stella: "No, did she find Lucy?" she asked as her eyes lit up.

Carla nodded: "She was in the factory with me and Michelle, Eva was meant to come and find you"

Stella: "We've just been down the park and that to see if we could find her, we had just stopped into the bistro for a glass of water before we went to find her again, what's going on?" she asked started getting worried.

Carla: "Eva and Lucy were arguing in the factory, the next thing we knew Lucy was on the floor having some kind of fit, an ambulance came and took her away"

Leanne: "And you left her to go herself?!" she asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Carla: "Of course I didn't, Michelle is away with her"

Stella: "Come on, we need to get to the hospital, can Nick take us?" she asked.

Leanne: "Yeah but we'd have to get Kylie in, we'd be quicker getting a cab"

Carla: "I'll take you's , that way I can give Michelle a ride back too" she answered and ran back inside the factory to get her keys.

In the hospital Lucy was lying asleep on the hospital bed with Michelle by her side, Stella walked in and started to cry seeing her daughter once again with wires hooked up to her.

Leanne put an arm around Stella: "Michelle, have they said what's going on?"

Michelle shook her head: "They won't tell me anything cause I'm not family, I'm lucky they let me in here to sit with her"

Stella: "Thank you for coming with her" she said gratefully.

Michelle: "You're welcome, look I'll get going and leave you's with her, keep me updated on how she is please?"

Stella: "Of course I will"

Leanne and Stella sat either side of Lucys bed, both with the same feeling of deja vu, it had only been a couple of weeks since she was last in there. The doctor came in and stood at the end of the bed with Lucys chart.

Stella: "Have you's figured out whats going on?"

The doctor nodded: "She had an epileptic seizure, she's going to be fine but we'll have to put her on meds for the epilepsy"

Stella: "Epilepsy?" she asked with a look of confusion.

The doctor nodded again: "It has most likely been caused by the trauma to her head a few weeks ago, it's quite common for this to happen"

Stella: "The medication, will this keep it controlled?"

Doctor: "It will keep it under better control than it is just now, that seizure was just the beginning of it. If she takes the meds then there is less chance a seizure will occur but it still won't always stop them happening"

Stella: "What causes them?" her head was trying to take in all this information but she still had questions she needed to ask.

Doctor: "There's various different factors, missed doses of medication, sleep deprivation, diet, flashing lights, and more. Some may affect some, others not at all. From what I can gather from speaking to the woman before, it seems that this may have been triggered by stress. Obviously from the traumatic time she has had recently, plus she was apparently in a heated arguement with her sister right before the seizure occured"

Stella nodded silently unable to say anymore as she tried to take in what they had said.

Leanne: "When will she be able to leave?" she asked.

Doctor: "Just once she wakes up, we're quite satisfied with how she's doing, I'll be back shortly to give you her medication and give you a follow up appointment"

Leanne: "Thank you" she smiled appreciatively.

When he left Stella shook her head: "This is all my fault"

Leanne: "Hey don't be silly, this is no ones fault, ok" she said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Stella: "All this today though, it's obviously been too much for her"

Leanne: "Look, if it hadn't been this, it would have been something else, we can't shelter her from stress, it's just not possible"

Lucys voice stopped there conversation and she slowly opened her eyes: "Eva" she said quietly.

Leanne: "Evas not here darling, me and your Mum are"

It took about 10 minutes for her to fully wake, and Stella took her time to explain about the epilepsy as Leanne went off to phone Gloria and let her know all was ok. Lucy seemed to accept it pretty well, she just wanted out of there and to go home.

Stella: "We'll get home soon darling, once the doctors come with your medication"

Lucy nodded and bit her lip thinking to herself.

Lucy: "I'm sorry for storming off today Mum, I overreacted"

Stella: "No, you didn't. You had every right to be upset, I should have came to you, plus I didn't take your feelings into account, you've been through so much lately"

Lucy: "I know but I have to realise I can't be with you 24/7, it just made me feel safer"

Stella: "I know that, look don't worry about that ok, we just need to focus on keeping you well"

Lucy nodded and lay her head back on the pillow, she felt exhausted.

It took a couple of hours before she could get out but before she knew it she was home on the couch with everyone fussing over her.

Eva walked downstairs, her face was chalk white and you could see she had been crying.

Eva: "Hey" she choked out with a small smile, kneeling down at the side of the couch.

Lucy put her arms around her sisters neck and pulled her in as Eva sobbed loudly.

Eva: "I'm so sorry" she cried.

Lucy: "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault"

Eva: "But if we hadn't argued..."

Lucy: "Then it would have been something else that triggered it off"

Stella: "You know the first person she asked for when she came round?"

Gloria: "Who?" she asked.

Stella nodded her head to Eva and smiled at her.

Eva: "Me?"

Lucy: "Of course, you're my big sister and best friend, just because that happened it doesn't mean I hate you or blame you"

Eva: "Thank you" she smiled again and pulled her sister in for another hug.

A knock at the door prompted Stella to move, opening the door and seeing the person in front of her, her face went chalk white.

Stella: "Mark?"

**I'm doing this new thing now where I want a minimum amount of reviews or I won't update my chapters, especially when I know you's are reading them and just not reviewing, so I want at least three reviews for the next chapter to be uploaded :) Sup to you's :)**

**Ciao for now,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I was so happy with the response to the last chapter, and I hope you's will keep it up, otherwise I'll be a very unhappy girlie! Heres the next one, it's honestly not to the standards I wanted but I just can't seem to get it how I want it. I hope you's enjoy it though, and pleaseeeee review :)**

Stella was stood at the door, unable to utter anything else, the man just stood smiling.

Mark: "You not going to ask me in?" he said smirking.

He was a tall man with brownish hair, maybe mid forties, he had a fair bit of stubble on his face but was quite an attractive man.

Stella eventually broke herself out her trance like state when she heard Lucy speak from the couch.

Lucy: "Who is it Mum?"

Stella looked round but didn't answer her, instead shoving Mark out the way and shutting the door behind her so she couldn't be heard.

Stella: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mark: "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

Stella: "I already told you I wanted nothing more to do with you, I'm with Karl now"

Mark laughed: "Don't flatter yourself Stella, I'm not here for you, I'm here because I want to see my kid"

It was Stellas turn to laugh this time: "If you think you're getting near Lucy you can think again" she answered angrily.

Mark: "Surely it should be up to her to decide? So why don't you let me in and we can speak to her and see what she wants?"

Stella: "No, there's just no way you're getting back into our lives"

Mark: "She's my kid, I have rights" he snarled.

Stella: "You gave up all rights you had when you got banged up in prison for 10 years, she doesn't even remember you anymore, Karl is her Dad"

Mark: "Listen, either you let me in, or I'll force my way in and then that will just cause a scene"

Stella bit her lip, she could tell he wasn't going to give up, she needed to stall him somehow though, the last thing Lucy needed was all of this.

Stella: "You can speak to her to let her make her mind up, but not today, she's just out of hospital and I'm not having her stressing about this"

Mark instantly looked concerned: "Hospital? Is she ok?"

Stella: "She'll be fine, but I'm not having you around her just now"

Mark nodded: "Fine I'll respect that, but I'll be back in contact soon, I'm not letting this go" he said before turning round and walking off.

When Stella went back inside all eyes turned to her and she just gave a smile: "It was just Owen, wanted to talk about the work in the rovers"

Lucy nodded and she seemed to accept the lie her mother had just told, Karl and Gloria knew different though so followed her to the kitchen.

Stella turned round and jumped in fright at seeing the two of them staring at her.

Stella: "What?" she asked, annoyed.

Gloria: "Spill. We know that wasn't Owen, what's going on?"

Stella: "It was Mark" she sighed.

Karl: "Mark?!" he said with a raised voice.

Stella: "Shhhhh"

She pushed the kitchen door shut and turned scowling at him.

Stella: "I managed to get rid of him but he'll be back, he wants to see Lucy"

Gloria: "For crying out loud, this is just what we need"

Karl: "You should have said to me, I would have had words with him I tell you" he said clenching his teeth together, clearly riled by this.

Stella: "Yeah and that would have just made it worse Karl, look we can talk about it later when she's in bed"

They both nodded in agreement and made their way back through to the living room.

Stella: "Are you hungry Luce? I can make you something to eat?"

Lucy shook her head: "No I feel sick actually, I could do with just going to bed and watching a DVD"

Eva: "That sounds like an amazing plan, mind if I join you?"

Lucy: "Of course not, lets go"

Once they were out of earshot, Gloria spoke up again: "Well, what are you going to do then?"

Stella let out a deep sigh: "I don't know Mum, I need to see if I'm allowed to stop access, after all he does still have rights"

Karl: "First thing tomorrow you enquire about it then, I don't want that scumbag around her"

It had been a few days since Mark had appeared on the doorstep and thankfully Stella hadn't heard anymore from him. Lucy was feeling better now that the medication was getting into her system, but they were still fussing over her, much to her dismay.

Stella: "Lucy sit down, I'll bring that through for you"

Lucy: "Mum, I can carry a cup" she snapped.

Stella: "I know, but.."

Lucy shook her head: "No Mum, I know you's are scared after what happened but you can't treat me like I'm made of glass. If I'm going to have another seizure then it's going to happen no matter what, and to be honest you're just stressing me out by fussing over me, it's infuriating"

Stella sighed and sat down beside her: "I know, you're right, I'm sorry"

Lucy: "It's ok, I know you just want to make sure I'm ok"

Stella nodded silently and Lucy spoke again, not giving her Mother the chance to speak wether she wanted to or not.

Lucy: "Do you mind if I take a walk out? I could do with some fresh air and just to get out, I want to pop to the factory and see Jodie cause she's on study leave so Carla has her in the factory with her at all times to make sure she's studying"

Stella: "Ok, but take your phone, and try not to be too long, I know you feel fine but you have had a rough ride lately and its taken its toll" she said, clearly worried.

Lucy: "Mum i'll be fine, but I'll take my phone, and I'll be back in an hour?"

Stella smiled and nodded: "That's fine darling, have fun"

Lucy: "Thanks" she answered as she left the house and stepped out onto the cobbles.

The sun was shining in the sky and if it hadn't been for the cool breeze she reckoned it would be a warm day. As she walked along to the factory she noticed a man walking towards her, which wouldn't have seemed out of the ordinary if his gaze hadn't been fixated on her. He stopped right in front of her and she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Lucy: "Can I help you?" she spoke as confidently as she could.

Mark: "I can't believe how big you are, more like your mother every day, beautiful" he said softly, before putting his hand to her cheek. Lucy flinched and stepped back, clearly frightened.

Lucy: "Who are you?" she stuttered.

Mark: "You not recognise me baby girl? It's me, it's your Dad" he grinned.

Lucy: "What? I don't understand, you weren't meant to be out yet" she answered furrowing her eyebrows, clearly hurt and confused.

Mark: "I got let out early because of good behaviour, this was my first stop, to come and see you, I tried the other night but you were just out of hospital and you're Mum thought it was best I left you for a few days"

Lucy: "Mum knows you're back?"

Mark: "Yeah, hasn't she said anything?"

Lucy shook her head and growled: "Come" she said indicating for him to follow her. She stormed back into the house with a face like thunder, Stella looked up confused until Mark walked in behind her.

Lucy pointed over to mark but was still stood staring at Stella: "Well?" her face wore a look of anger and annoyance.

Stella sighed: "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry"

Lucy: "Surely I had the right to know my FATHER is out of prison!"

Stella: "Look honey it's not like that, I was trying to sort it so you wouldn't have to know"

Lucy: "Sort it?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Stella: "I'm seeing a lawyer so he doesn't have access"

Lucy: "You're what?! How dare you! It's up to me wether or not I want to see him"

Mark chuckled and Lucy turned around and glared at him: "That doesn't mean I want to see you"

Lucy: "But, I should still have the choice wether I want to or not" she said turning back to Stella.

Stella: "I didn't think you would darling, you've always expressed your feelings about him quite clearly"

Lucy: "See, THINK isn't good enough, you should still have spoken to me. This is what I was on about, just because of everything that has happened it doesn't mean I'm incapable of making my own decisions!"

Stella opened her mouth but Lucy cut her off: "You know what, I don't even want to speak to you just now, we'll discuss this later"

Stella nodded silently, feeling like the role of Mother and Daughter had been totally reversed, but she couldn't deny that Lucy was right in what she had said.

Lucy turned and walked out of the house slamming the door in the process, Mark instantly following her, calling her name as he tried to catch up with her.

Lucy turned around annoyed: "I don't want to talk to you either"

Mark: "Well, I just need to know if you want to see me know or not, you could at least let me know that?"

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes: "I don't have to tell you anything, what rights do you have to walk back into my life like this?"

Mark: "I'm your Dad" he answered, looking hurt.

Lucy: "You're my father, the word Dad is earned Mark. If you cared that much then you wouldn't have been as stupid to get yourself locked up. I was three! So many nights Mum had to explain you weren't coming back, and I just couldnt understand why 'Daddy' wasn't coming home"

Mark: "Look Lucy it's not as black and white as that, your Mother and you meant the world to me, god even Eva! I took her on as my own, and there isn't a day that passes when I wish I could go back and change things"

Lucy groaned and sighed: "You know what I just don't even know what to say now, just leave me alone"

Mark: "Look, at least say you'll think about seeing me, please" he said, his eyes pleading with her.

Lucy: "Fine, but I'm not promising anything" she answered and walked off leaving him in the same spot.

Lucy walked into the factory and straight through to the office, taking a seat on Robs chair, but saying nothing.

Carla: "Well hello Lucy" she said, slightly amused at the way the thirteen year old stormed in.

Lucy: "Sorry, Hi"

Chelsea walked through holding a cup of coffee for Carla: "Here Mum. Oh god Lucy, who died?"

Lucy: "No ones dead, lifes just fine and dandy, loving it! Oh yeah, my Dad got released from prison" she said casually.

Chelsea: "Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

Lucy shrugged: "I honestly do not know how I feel, theres so many emotions. I'm so freaking pissed at my Mum for keeping this from me, and I hate my Dad for turning up and adding to my list of problems, then confused at what I need to do, and then annoyed at the fact I'm considering letting him into my life!"

Chelsea: "Woah, thats a lot" she said wide eyed.

Lucy: "I just don't know. What I do know is that I'm chilling here for the rest of the day because I actually can't look at my Mum"

Lucy: "Is that ok with you's?"

Carla: "Of course it is, you know we are always here for you" she smiled.

Chelsea: "And me too, you know I'm here for anything" she said putting her hand on Lucys arm.

Lucy smiled back at Chelseas and put her hand onto hers: "I'm glad to hear that, cause I need a cup of tea" she winked.

Chelsea laughed: "At your service" she said bowing and walking off.

Carla: "Lucy I know you're annoyed, but don't be too hard on your Mum, eh"

Lucy threw her head back, resting it on the desk chair: "I know, I know, once I've cooled off I'll go back and speak to her"

Carla nodded and smiled: "Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like"

Lucy: "Thanks" she answered gratefully.

It was after tea time when she eventually returned home with Eva once the factory closed, Eva had tried to speak to her to find out what was going on but was greeted with silence.

When they walked in Stella immediately stood up, but unaware of what to say, as Karl and Gloria sat on the couch looking between the two to find out whats going on.

Karl: "Do you want us to leave you's alone?"

Eva: "Will someone tell me what the flipping heck is going on?" she asked getting really annoyed.

Stella: "Mark is back" she said, her face emotionless.

Evas face dropped: "Oh right, well I didn't expect that" she said as she took a seat.

Gloria: "Look, lets leave them to it"

Lucy put her hand up: "No, stay, I want to speak to all of you together"

Gloria nodded and sat back down, Stella following suit.

Lucy: "I take it you's two knew as well?" she asked with raised eyebrows, talking to Karl and Gloria.

They both nodded without saying anything, sat with their heads down like naughty school children.

Lucy: "I thought so. Well listen, I've decided enough is enough, no more pussyfooting around me cause I can't deal with it anymore. Treat me how you's used to, shout at me for gods sake if I deserve it instead of letting it be swept away cause of my illness, I'm not fragile"

Gloria: "We know that darling, but it gave us a scare you know"

Lucys face softened: "I know that ok, but I don't want it to affect my life, and I won't let it, which means having things go back to how they were"

Karl: "Ok, we understand, we'll try not to"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief: "Good" she said and then turned to Stella.

Lucy: "I know you were protecting me, and even though it was good intentions, you had no right to keep that information from me, it's my decision wether I want to see him or not"

Stella: "I know, I am sorry, you know that right?"

Lucy: "Yeah I know you are"

Eva: "So, have you made a decision"

Lucy nodded: "Yeah, I want to see him. I'm not saying I want a relationship with him, but I at least want to give him half an hour, he is my Dad"

Stella stood up and gave her daughter a hug, pulling apart she put her hands on Lucys shoulders: "I respect that, so I'll make the arrangements, but just be careful, ok"

Lucy: "I will Mum"

Gloria: "Well I'm glad thats all sorted" she smiled.

Stella: "Yeah one thing, just a million other to sort"

Lucy: "Whats wrong Mum?"

Stella looked to the rest of them and quickly tried to cover up: "Oh nothing darling, just silly things, nothing to worry about" she smiled.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows: "You're lying, I thought you were going to stop treating me like this?" she said her temper rising.

Stella: "No, no, you're right, sit down. The insurance company isn't going to pay out for the pub, because apparently it was my fault for not having the keys in a safer place"

Lucy: "So what are we going to do?" she asked, confused.

Stella shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know"

Eva cut in angrily: "Maybe if that cow of a sister would put her hand in her pocked we would be able to sort this"

Lucy: "What are you on about, Eva?"

Eva: "Mum asked Leanne for help with the money, but she said no, unless she gets rid of Karl"

Lucy: "What?" she asked shocked.

Eva: "Yeah, said she isn't forking out for him to gamble it all away again"

Lucy sat quietly and said nothing.

Eva looked at her then her expression changed to horror: "You agree with her don't you?"

Lucy: "Woah I said no such thing, but she does have a point. Dad I mean that in the nicest way possible but you haven't exactly got the best track record. Yes she was wrong to give Mum and ultimatum like that but it is her money"

Eva: "I actually can't believe you, you're as bad as her"

Stella: "Eva, calm down love"

Lucy shook her head: "No it's fine, shes entitled to be angry, but I'm also entitled to my own opinion. Don't get me wrong I wish Leanne would fork out but I'm not about to fall out with her because she won't, she's family"

Stella: "Where are you going?" she asked as Lucy got up and moved to the door.

Lucy: "I'm going to the bistro to see Leanne, let her know that the whole family doesn't judge and hate her" she said and walked out shutting the door behind her.

When she walked into the bistro Leannes face dropped: "Don't tell me you're here to have a go to now? Cause I'm telling you now Lucy..."

Lucy cut her off: "Leanne pipe down will you. I'm not here to have a go, or try to change your mind, I'm here to tell you that I'm not angry and that even though it totally sucks, I respect that it's your decision"

Leanne: "Oh? Ok, I didn't expect that" she said, almost lost for words.

Lucy: "You really need to try and get on better with Karl though, that was awful giving Mum an ultimatum like that, whatever your reasons"

Leanne shrugged: "I'm sorry Lucy, he may be your Dad but I don't like him"

Lucy sighed: "Fine, I can see you're set on that. I don't want it to come between the family though, you need to sort things with them, Mum especially"

Leanne: "I know, I will, just leave them to calm down a bit though. I don't regret it though, I'm sorry but I stick to what I said"

Lucy rolled her eyes: "Ok fine, lets just not talk about it. We can keep it out of our topics of discussion, because you're my sister and I don't want to fall out about it, which is exactly what will happen if we go into this any further"

Leanne: "Agreed, you're wise beyond your years you" she said with a chuckle.

Lucy laughed: "Someone has to be adult about it!"

Leanne: "Hey!" she said playfully, but walked round from behind the bar and embraced her younger sister.

Leanne: "I'm lucky to have a sister like you, even if you are a pain sometimes"

Lucy: "I think you'll find that both you and Eva are the luckiest siblings in the world, being bless with someone as awesome as me" she said faking a huge smile, Leanne couldn't help but laugh.

Leanne: "You better get back, you know how Mum worries just now"

Lucy nodded: "Ok, phone me tomorrow?" she said and went for another hug.

Leanne: "I will, I love you"

Lucy: "I love you too" she answered and walked out of the bistro.

When Lucy walked back into the house Eva turned and glared at her sister, Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked through to the kitchen where Stella was making a cuppa.

Stella: "How'd it go then?" she asked with eyebrows raised, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset that her youngest had sided with Leanne.

Lucy: "Fine, me and her are good"

Stella: "Well at least you's are getting on now I suppose"

Lucy nodded and bit her cheek, something she always did when deep in thought.

Stella: "What are you thinking about?" she asked, recognising the signs.

Lucy: "Can you phone my Dad and ask him if he'll meet me tomorrow?"

Stella nodded: "If thats what you want, then I'll phone him now, but you have to be sure, I don't want you getting upset" she answered, offering the chance for her to change her mind.

Lucy: "It is"

Stella: "Ok, go up and get ready for bed, I'll be up in ten minutes"

Lucy nodded and took herself upstairs. When Stella came up, she was sitting on her bed and looked up at her, eagerly awaiting an answer.

Stella: "He'll come here tomorrow at 12. You's can speak here, I'll go to another room, but I'd feel happier knowing you's were here"

Lucy opened her mouth to argue but Stella put her hand up to stop her.

Stella: "It's non negotiable Lucy" she said seriously.

Lucy nodded and shuffled down so she was lying in bed. Stella went over and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Stella: "Goodnight, I love you, get a good sleep" she said and bent down giving her a kiss goodnight.

Lucy: "I love you too Mum"

When Stella left the room, Lucy turned over onto her side and tried to fall asleep, her mind racing with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.

**Right, thats it till next time :) Go on, hit the little button, write a review, every one I recieve makes my day!**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


End file.
